


Rules and Regulations

by AskingTheSirens



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Introduction to fandoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingTheSirens/pseuds/AskingTheSirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules and Regulations

"Hey, di Angelo! Wait up!"  
Nico rolled his eyes as Leo Valdez, the inventor of scrawny and creator of lame jokes, tried to catch up to him.  
"Dude, wait! I need to ask you something."  
Nico stopped and turned around.  
"And just what would that something be?"  
"What's Mythomagic?"  
Nico laughed.  
"That's what you wanted to ask me?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
Nico's face lit up.  
"I'll show you."  
Nico spent hours explaining the rules and objectives of Mythomagic. And while the game held painful memories of when he was younger, he didn't mind teaching Leo. Maybe it was because somebody was asking for his help. Maybe it was because he got to spend the day with Leo. He wasn't sure, but he didn't mind. He also didn't mind when they parted ways for the night and Leo gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"You're the best teacher ever."  
Yeah, he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Heroes of Olympus fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
